


Legacies

by Pierulestheworld



Series: Future Young Justice [1]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Future Fic, Gen, Next Generation, Next-Gen, Pre-Reboot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-20 23:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4806020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pierulestheworld/pseuds/Pierulestheworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a villain kidnaps the various kids of superheroes, the ones whose kids were taken band together to find them.</p><p>Meanwhile, the kids are holding their own pretty well, and are on their way to saving themselves, without any help from the adults.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first fic i've written in a while? And the first fic that i've written more than 2 chapters for and are actually close to finishing so, yea. I'll post chapter 1 sometime later this week.  
> This fic rolls with the idea that Flashpoint happened, but changed nothing on New Earth, and life there just went on as usual. Everything after the prologue takes place 5 years after we last saw New Earth.

_Outskirts of Metropolis  
July 4, 2031_

Batman ducked behind Green Lantern’s shield construct as another lightning bolt was thrown. The green energy wavered, but it didn't fall. Batman, Red Hood, and Green Lantern all huddled behind the shield, trying to avoid the mad villain’s attacks.

"You know," Green Lantern began, "This isn't really what I had in mind when Rani asked us to help her out on a case she couldn't handle." She winced as another attack bent the shield, but resolutely kept it going.

"Yeah, this has gone a tad bit out of hand." Red Hood agreed. Her eponymous hood was down, showing her dirt caked, masked face.

That's when Nightwing came crashing down from the sky into the shield, sending all four tumbling.

The younger of the time traveling duo started cackling gleefully, his mentor hushing him. The elder looked around warily as the heroes tried to regroup. He seemed to sense something and raised his arm in alarm, but he was no match against Flash, the fastest woman alive. She slammed into him and his partner before going to her friends’ side.

The elder staggered, and the last member of the group of heroes flew down holding a weapon. She pressed the trigger and an electric blast was sent out, paralyzing the villain.

"No," the younger one shrieked. "NO!"

He reached for a device that had fallen from the older villain’s hand and slammed his fist against a button on it, disappearing silently.

Rani sighed from behind the weapon. "This isn't going to end well, is it?"


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mainly just set up

**Chapter 1**

_Gotham City, New Jersey_

_July 5, 2016_

Damian opened the clock that led to the Batcave and padded down silently. The cave was empty save for Batgirl, who sat at the computer with her feet up and drinking a milkshake. She seemed to be watching a live feed of something happening in another city. As he got closer he saw it was Speedy and the younger Green Arrow fighting a villain in Star City. Stephanie seemed to notice him then.

"Hey, Damian, what's up?" She asked, setting down her empty milkshake.

"Nothing, I just wanted to ask if there was any need for Robin tonight. All of my homework is done and it's only 11:40." Damian watched Stephanie as she seemed to think.

"I don't think so." She said slowly. "Bruce is with Cass working the murder case, Dick is patrolling Crime Alley, Jason is at the docks, and the Birds are in town on a case, making that an extra five vigilantes."

Damian scowled. "And you're just sitting here, loitering?"

"Nope." She said popping the p. "I’m waiting for Proxy to get me some intel and its taking a while."

There was a beep at the computer, and Wendy Harris's face filled one corner.

"You busy, Batgirl?"

"No, I’m here," she turned around to look at Damian. "Go back upstairs Damian, Robin can have a night off and actually get some sleep for once." She turned back to the screen and Proxy began to give her whatever it was she wanted.

"I have to agree with Miss Stephanie today," Alfred said, appearing from the shadows. "You have had only three hours of sleep the past six nights. Getting more than that would be a helpful, long run benefit.”

Damian crossed his arms, then uncrossed them, and then began to head back upstairs. "Tt. Whatever." He would listen to Alfred and Batgirl this once.

-x-x-x-

_Keystone City, Kansas_

_July 5, 2016_

The door opened and Wally walked in leading his daughter.

"...And what did we say about fighting crime alone again?"

Irey gave a heavy, exaggerated sigh. "Don't do it."

"And what do you do?"

"Fight crime alone."

Linda walked in from the living room. She gave her daughter a look and Irey looked down, shuffling her feet. "Do you need to be grounded again?" She raised an eyebrow and Irey gasped in horror and ran to grab at her mother’s shirt.

"No! Groundings last forever! The last time you grounded me, it was only for a week but that week was like five weeks and itwassohorrible!"

Linda sighed and knelt to her daughter’s height. She threaded their hands together and looked right into her daughter’s eyes. "We stop you from going out alone because we care. It’s dangerous and we don’t want to see our little girl get hurt."

Irey looked down. "...I know."

Linda kissed her forehead and smiled. As she stood up, Wally walked over and mussed Irey’s hair.

"Come on, let’s get you to bed. If you behave tomorrow, then the day after that we can run and go see Uncle Barry in Central."

Irey brightened and grinned, running to her room faster than most could.

-x-x-x-

_El Paso, Texas_

_July 5, 2016_

Milagro flipped through the TV channels bored out of her mind. All there was was a news report going on about some superhero she didn't know fighting some villain she didn't know. She groaned and turned off the TV, flopping onto the couch face first.

"I'm so booored." She whined to her dad at the table.

“Then why don’t you finish doing your chores for the week.” He said not even looking up from the papers he was reading.

Milagro groaned into the couch. “Ugh, why did Jaime have to move out? This is usually when I go bug him, but he’s not here!”

“I am regretting that too, right now.”

“Hey!”

-x-x-x-

_Star City, California_

_July 5, 2016_

Dinah laughed. “I don’t know how you can eat that. It always burns my tongue off.”

Sin smiled and ate another spoonful of Oliver’s chili while Dinah and Roy winced, and Oliver grinned.

Oliver ruffled Sin’s hair. “It’s because she has good taste in the culinary arts.”

“Or maybe she can do that Zen thing Connor and Batman do whenever they’re forced to eat your cooking.” Roy stated, rolling his eyes. He had lost the game of rock-paper-scissors on who got to miss Oliver’s cooking, allowing Connor and Mia to take Lian out to dinner.

Sin continued eating calmly, as a good natured fight broke out in the kitchen. She really liked being at Queen Mansion. There was always something happening, unlike in the village where she grew up or at the monastery. It was a good different.

-x-x-x-

Lian chewed her bottom lip as she watched from behind police tape. She, Connor, and Mia had gone out for dinner that night, and had been walking home when a nearby mailbox had exploded and the culprit began priming his explosive gun to blow up the house behind the mailbox. Connor had immediately jumped into action, while Mia had run off to change before helping him. Lian was told to stay on the sidelines.

The fight had been going on almost 30 minutes now, and the culprit already was riddled with arrows, but he wasn't giving up. He was some small time minion who had gotten his hands on some big time equipment, and he was determined to not give it up.

Lian moved back with the rest if the crowd as the fire began to spread. A waling noise appeared alerting the crowd to the arrival of a fire truck. The crowd began to thin out as police and firefighters waved them away.

Lian hated being a civilian. All of her family, even Sin who was her age, was in the hero business. She had known nothing but the superhero lifestyle since she was born, and only being a spectator and not a player bothered her. But she never brought it up because she knew her dad would be against it and he would get that sad look on his face.

So she waited on the sidelines until her family was done fighting, and they went home.

-x-x-x-

_Metropolis, Delaware_

_July 5, 2016_

"...And then Sarah went like this," Chris made a large gesture with his arms, almost hitting Clark in the face, "and then, an-and then-" he trailed off, giggling so hard his body was shaking.

The three of them sat there, Chris giggling, and Lois and Clark working on their work for the Daily Planet. Staying at the table after dinner to tell stories of the day had become something of a tradition in the past few weeks. Chris was still readjusting to being out of the Phantom Zone, and the couple was relishing just having Chris with them.

When Mon-El had gotten a message to Clark about having found Chris, they had been cautious but excited. When Chris had jumped into Clarks arms from the portal, both easily ranked the moment in their top three happiest moments.

Chris's giggling paused as he yawned loudly and stretched, this time actually hitting Clark in the face.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed. Night, Mama Lois, night, Pa Clark."

His adoptive parents told him their goodnights and he scurried off, leaving his parents continuing their work at the table.

-x-x-x-

_Rip Hunter’s Lab, Arizona_

_July 5, 2016_

"I wasn’t sure of the signature. It came out of nowhere and made the computer go crazy."  
Rani looked to Rip as he frowned.

"I'm not sure of the signature either. It’s definitely not supposed to be here, though." He began to move around the lab, looking at various screens and grabbing equipment. "Since both Booster and Michelle are out I'll go look at what caused it. I want you to stay here and, I don't know, do your homework or sleep, but keep an ear out for the radar. Note anytime the anomaly appears. Got it?" He paused to look at Rani who nodded obediently. He nodded back and got onto the Time Platform and was gone.

Rani stayed in the lab near the time anomaly radar. She doodled, she did some homework, and she read. Eventually, she fell asleep. Several minutes after she did, a loud beep came from the monitor.

Then there was two, and then, none.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .....real sorry for the year long wait ahaha? My computer was kinda broke for most of it to be fair, and there was some hecticness from applying to and starting college, but a lot of it was laziness oTL so sorry again. It's my goal to finish this as I have only the last chapter left to write, and then post the other fic I have almost finished in this verse before the year is over. Let's hope I can do it~!

_Watchtower, Earth’s orbit  
July 6, 2016_

Jaime stepped off the teleport platform and stepped over to the knot of worried superheroes. He had gotten a call from his mom this morning, sounding panicked and yelling that Milagro had disappeared in the middle of the night. He had flown over immediately, and when in Milagro’s room, the Scarab had gotten prickly over the energy signatures he had scanned.

Jaime had called every hero he knew, until he got a call from Oracle telling him she would teleport him to the Watchtower, as several other heroes had woken up to find missing children.

The taller Batman in the room noticed him walking over. “Milagro is missing, too?” he asked, his voice sounding more gravelly than usual. Jaime nodded, looking around at the heroes assembled. Batman, Superman, the Flash, Red Arrow, and Black Canary were all standing up looking worried and agitated. Green Arrow and the other Batman, the younger one, were also there sitting.

“Did the Scarab pick up on anything when you went looking for her?” Batman asked.

“Yeah, it found traces of inter-dimensional and time travel. It couldn’t pick up where it leads to though; it was really faint, like it had been done hours earlier.” Jaime explained.

The Flash groaned and sat down with his head in his hands. “Well, that’s useless! Both of those are kind of infinite.”

Superman put a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t worry, Wally. No matter what, we’ll find our kids.”

-x-x-x-

_???_  
_July 6, 2016_

Damian woke first, his intensely honed senses working even as he slept. Feigning sleep, he looked around through the slits of his eyes. In his immediate area were six other kids, all unconscious as he had been. Trapping them in the area was a crackling, electric cage, arcing up a dozen or so feet above his head. Outside the cage was what appeared to be a jungle. They seemed to be in a rare clearing in what looked to be an otherwise dense forest.

He sat up. No one was around, and he didn’t spy any cameras hidden in the bushes. There was something off about the place. The giant red flowers just outside the cage didn’t look like any flower he had ever studied, which included both Earth and known non-Terrestrial plants. Something was wrong, but Damian couldn’t tell what.

He heard someone stirring and turned to look. A Chinese girl was staring at him with an unflinching gaze. She reminded him of Cass, and he knew immediately that she would be an asset in figuring out what was happening.

“Damian,” he said to her unspoken question.

“Sin,” she replied.

“We should wake up the rest. We need to figure out what happened to us all, and why we’re here. One of them could know something.” Damian told her.

She nodded, and turned to shake awake a dark-haired girl next to her.

Slowly, each child was awakened. Damian felt a dull surprise when he realized he knew two of the girls: Iris West, daughter of the third Flash, and Lian Harper, daughter of Red Arrow. His eyes narrowed. If the kids of superheroes were being kidnapped, and he had no doubt the others had superheroic relatives, then something big was going on.

-x-x-x-

The kids exchanged introductions and went through the preliminary ‘where the hell are we’ questions, but no one was quite sure what was going on. They all seemed to have the same story; they fell asleep, and woke up here. Unfortunately, the combination of fear and close contact was making tempers flare up.

Milagro Reyes crossed her arms across her chest. “I’m just saying, it’d probably be best to just wait it out for the actual superheroes to arrive. Not all of us have superhero training.”

Damian scoffed. “ _I’m_ saying that that is idiotic. There’s no knowing how long we would be waiting for them to arrive. We need to go out and scout the land and figure out exactly where we are.”

“Or maybe we do that and get eaten by a tiger or kidnapped by again by whoever got us the first time.”

“At least then we’d know who took us and one of our questions would be answered.”

“And then we’d be in the villains clutches and in even worse shape!”

“Hey!” Lian pushed Damian and Milagro apart. The two had gotten face to face yelling at each other while the other kids watched on the sidelines. “Both of you have valid points but _group_ discussions tend to go better when they involve the entire group.”

“Whatever,” Damian and Milagro said in unison, before turning to glare at each other.

“Lian’s right, we should all be discussing this.” Sin cut in. “What do the rest of you think?”

Chris began to raise his hand then lowered it looking embarrassed. “I’m with Milagro. I have powers, but I can’t use them that well. It might be safer to just stay here.”

“I think we should go.” Iris piped up. “Most of us do have training or powers and can protect the others who don’t.”

Sin nodded slowly. “I can protect you all, especially with help from the others. We should go.”

Damian smirked. “3-2, looks like we will be breaking out of here.”

Milagro and Lian both rolled their eyes at Damian and his smug ways. Lian spoke up. “Not everyone’s voted, Damian. Um, Rani, right? What do you think?”

Rani seemed to think it over. “I think we should scout the area and see what’s in it. There are always clues somewhere to tell where you are, and knowing the area is always a good thing.”

Lian stood up and stared at the top of the electrical cage they were in. “Alright then, most of us have said to go look around, so now we just need to get out.”

“I still think this is stupid.”

“Well-“

“Stop arguing.”

 “I don’t know, watching you all argue incessantly is kind of fun.”

All seven kids whirled around to see a man floating about a foot off the ground. He was in his early twenties and had long, slightly scraggly brown hair. He was wearing a green and brown robe, and judging from the little they could see underneath it, he wore the robe to hide all his weapons and technology.

“Are you our kidnapper?” Damian demanded.

He pretended to ponder it for a second before rolling his eyes. “A guy shows up to gloat at a group who is captured… I wonder if he has anything to do with it.”

“Well, that’s a yes,” Milagro muttered.

Sin spoke up. “Who are you and why have you kidnapped us?”

He snorted. “To the point, alright then. You can call me Aeon and in the future you all are pains in my ass. I’m trying to eliminate the problem before it happens. My mentor used his immense power to create this pocket dimension to trap and kill his enemies, and now I’m using it to kill mine.” He grinned and something like fear settled upon the kids as they saw an almost crazy look in his eyes.

“You know, this isn’t going to work.” Rani spoke up. “Bad guys try to do this all the time, but they always end up getting caught. Someone’s going to stop you.”

Aeon scowled and suddenly charged forward making everyone except Damian and Sin flinch. “I am going to win, you are going to die, Arctur is going to come back, and there is nothing anyone can do!”

With that, Aeon flew off into the sky and over to the small mountain in the distance.

Milagro crossed her arms. “That was rude.”

“Let’s try to get out now. We’re not on Earth, so it will take a while for our family to come get us, and staying here will make us prey to whatever is in this dimension.” Sin looked around to see resigned and determined faces.

Milagro stuck her tongue out and pulled a face. “I guess I’m with you now, if only to see that guy get punched in the face.”

“How are we gonna get out though?” Iris asked. “I used to be able to phase through things, but I can’t do it as easily anymore.”

“It’s an energy prison. The one wall version is popular in jails in the future as it’s hard to disable or sneak through them.” Rani spoke up, surprising everyone.

“Then how do we get through it?” Lian asked.

Rani frowned. “A few ways. The easiest is probably making the control box malfunction, but that seems to be underground, so it might take a while to find it.”

“I can do that!”

Everyone turned to look at Chris with his outburst and he smiled nervously. “I meant, I have x-ray vision, or whatever. I can see underground if I tried.”

Iris grinned. “And I can accelerate my hand fast enough to make the control box malfunction!”

Lian gave Iris a Look. “Wouldn’t that make it explode? We’re too close together.”

Iris rolled her eyes and pouted. “It’ll only spark and smoke a little bit. Geez, Lian, have some faith in me.”

Chris was squinting and staring intently at a spot in the ground. “Uh, Rani? I think I found the box. It’s only about 3 feet under us. Now, what?”

“Can you dig it out?”

“Sure, I guess.”

There was a brief flurry of movement and dirt, and a slightly grimier Chris appeared holding a small, oblong shaped piece of metal. He held it out to Iris, who grinned and held up her hand. She shoved her arm into the control center, and as she had said, several sparks flew up from the ovoid. Smoke began to pour from it, and above them, the cage began to vanish.

Sin turned and stared with determination at the mountain where Aeon had flown off to. “Now, it’s time to walk.”


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost done! (*•̀ᴗ•́*)و ̑̑ I might even combine the last two chaps, as the very last would be short, it depends! ~~i might meet my goal what sorcery is this???~~

Chapter 3  
_Aeon’s Pocket Dimension  
July 6, 2015_

 “So,” Iris began, “does anyone know if these flowers and plants and stuff are edible or not, because we’ve been walking for, like, _hours_ now and I’m getting hungry.”

“None of the plants we’ve passed by look like anything I’ve seen on Earth.” Chris said as he stopped to stare at a large flowering plant that was red with blue polka dots.

 “Most of it is probably poisonous,” Damian replied from his place at the front of the group, looking annoyed that the group paused. “This place _was_ built to be a death trap.”

Lian frowned. “Then what are we going to eat? Most of us are human and need food to survive.”

No one quite knew how to reply to that, and a silence descended over the kids.

Finally, Lian stepped over a branch, and the group continued to walk, trying to ignore the hunger and panic. As they did, the jungle began to get even thicker. The tree roots arched up unnaturally, making them even harder to step over, while vines and something that looked like glowing, purple Spanish moss had to be pushed out of the way to walk forward. The kids were all trying to help each other get through. Chris, who had the easiest time due to being able to fly, would give small lifts to anyone getting stuck, while Sin had found an unnaturally sharp tree branch and was at the front using it to cut away the tree hangings.

The forest had narrowed to the point where they almost had to be in a line to see each other, when Sin stopped.

“What’s up, Sin?” Lian asked from near the middle, trying to see past the taller Rani and Sin.

“There’s a clearing up ahead, and I can see the movement of shadows.” Sin whispered, and the whole group tensed.

“Yeah, yeah, I see them.” Chris whispered from his place hovering in the air. “They’re, like, lizard people.”

“That sounds terrifying,” Milagro whispered under her breath.

Damian frowned. “If these lizard people are anything like Killer Croc, then we don’t have an adequate defense against them. The only ones who would be able to do anything useful would be Chris and, possibly, Iris.”

“How are they acting?” Lian asked, looking up at Chris. “Like are they sleeping or..? Maybe we could ambush them.”

Chris squinted his eyes as he looked around the clearing. “Well, some seem to be sleeping, but most seem to be just talking to each other. I think this may be like a village or something. There’s even, like, a few huts on the other side.”

“Maybe they’re peaceful?” Irey said from the back.

Lian scrunched her eyebrows together as she tried to assess the situation. ”We can’t kn—Sin, wait!”

Sin had cut through the vines shielding them and walked into the clearing. There was a second as each side stared at each other, before the lizard people dropped onto all fours or began to hiss. Irey zipped to the front looking intense, while Chris hovered above looking nervous. Sin held her tree branch defensively in front of herself. One of the odd beings however, looked as troubled as a lizard person could look anything.

“I can’t do this. Usually, Arctur throws us grown criminals, but these guys are _hatchlings_ , it would be unethical.”

This seemed to garner some agreement from the rest of the lizard people, a few of whom sat back on their haunches.

The group of kids looked at each other in surprise. They had never heard of lizard people with morals. Reluctantly, they began to creep out from their hiding spot, some timidly, all on alert.

“Who is Arctur?” Sin asked the one who spoke. “We were brought here by a man named Aeon, and he had mentioned him too.”

“Oh, Aeon. Arctur must be in trouble if Aeon is running the show. He’s Arctur’s apprentice in time travel. Usually, Arctur brings us those he promises are war criminals, and since we need the flesh of other species to live, we eat them.” The lizard man gestured to a large pile of bones at one side of the clearing.

While the others expressions ranged from ‘mildly disgusted’ to ‘about to puke’, Rani looked confused.

“But I live with someone who’s monitored the time stream for dozens of years and he hadn’t seen Aeon’s chronal signature before.”

The lizard man did something akin to a shrug.

“Do you know where Arctur’s base of operations is?” Damian demanded.

Lizard man shook his head. “Not really, he usually comes to us.”

“Well, since you were useless in that area—“

“Damian!” Lian punched him in the shoulder.

“He was.” Damian gave her a withering look before turning back to the lizard man, who was looking annoyed now. “Anyways, I was going to ask if you know where we could find any weapons. We need to arm ourselves to defeat Aeon and get home.”

Irey came to the front with a grin. “Also, if you have any food, that’d be cool, too.”

The lizard man gestured to a blue-leaved tree bearing purple and white splotched fruit. “Well, we feed the other species that when we need to ration them out, and no one’s died from it yet. As for weapons, we’ll go to the dumping ground… after you eat.”

The last part was added hastily, as Iris had run to the tree and immediately plucked three of the fruits and eaten them in about three seconds. Milagro wasn’t far behind her.

Once the teens had eaten their fill, and grabbed some more for later, the group was off, following the helpful lizard man through the jungle.

There was light chatter, and even laughter, as the group made their way through the forest. Having eaten and rested, the group was in much better spirits.

The buoyant atmosphere only increased for some when they reached the weapons dumping ground. The dense forest suddenly gave open to a clearing, and a pit filled close to the brim with weapons took up almost the entire space. It didn’t take Damian and Sin long to sort out the useful weapons from the rest, and soon all the children were armed in some way. As soon as they were, the lizard man left with a small wave.

Iris and Chris had forgone weapons, favoring their own natural powers. Lian had carefully looked over the sets of bows and quivers of arrows, before selecting what she deemed the best suited for her size and skill level. Sin had armed herself lightly with only a few very sharp knives, while Damian had a veritable cache of weapons on him, all carefully placed and hidden on his body. Two electrified batons were all Milagro was going to take until she noticed a container holding a dull and cracked Green Lantern ring at the far end of the pit, half hidden under dirt, and had pocketed that too. Rani had only taken some kind of box shaped device, and didn’t explain its significance when the others asked questions.

Lian looked over the group. “Everyone ready?”

She was met with thumbs up’s and grins. She smiled back. “Then it’s time to go find Aeon and get back home.”

-x-x-x-

_Watchtower, Earth’s orbit  
July 6, 2016_

“I called the JSA, but Starman seems to have dropped off their radar, sorry.” Oracle’s distorted voice rang through the speaker.

Superman sighed. “I thought that might be what had happened. Thank you, Oracle.”

“Anytime.” The green mask on the screen winked out.

“So, do we know anyone else that can travel through the multiverse and will help us?” Dick asked.

Clark shook his head. “Starman was the last one I could think of.”

Wally flopped back into his chair and ran his hand through his hair. “Great. We manage to figure out the area they’re stuck at from Blue Beetle, but we can’t even get to them. Universe travelers are all high and mighty, and for the few of us who can somewhat hop universes, the coordinates are too general. Just great.”

Dick put his hand on his friend’s shoulder and squeezed. “We’ll find them. Eventually someone’s going to have the abilities we need”

“Yeah, but _when_?”

As if on cue, a bright light burst into existence in the middle of the room and the warning system began to boot up. By the time the light died down, Flash and Superman were standing at attention and Batman had a batarang ready in his hand. A time sphere was standing in the middle of the room, and the three relaxed only slightly when they saw Rip Hunter inside the machine.

The door to the sphere opened at the same time the door to the meeting room opened, and the Arrow’s came running in from the gym.

“What’s going on?” Black Canary demanded, looking ready to release her sonic scream.

Rip Hunter didn’t even look at her. “If I’m right, then I have the way to get the missing kids. Now, everyone get in the sphere.”

He strode back into the sphere, and everyone in the room followed.


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I....will...finish...this........ If I don't have the next chapter out in 2 weeks time, someone bother me, I want to finish this!

Chapter 4  
_Aeon’s Pocket Dimension  
July 6, 2015_

Milagro tossed the orb holding the Green Lantern ring into the air. While there was a line that ran around the diameter of the container, it didn’t seem to have any obvious opening. She threw it lightly again, caught it, and turned to look at Rani who was busy fiddling with whatever she had picked up.

“Hey, Rani? You know tech and stuff, right?”

Rani cocked her head to the side. “A bit, why?”

Milagro held up the container. “Any idea how to get this out?”

Rani grabbed the orb from Milagro and turned it all around in her hands. At one point, she tried to yank it apart, but nothing seemed to happen. Lian looked back from the front of the line in interest, but turned back when she almost tripped over a root.

“It seems to be magnetically held together,” Rani replied as she handed it back to Milagro. “You would need special tools to open it.”

“Ah, well,” Milagro shrugged and shoved the orb into her pajama pants pocket. “I was just gonna keep it until Guy came around for dinner again and give it to him. That seems like it’ll work, I’m sure the Guardians or whatever have the tools.”

“Sure,” Rani said noncommittedly, already back at tinkering with her device.

They were going uphill now. The lizard man had pointed to them a point on a nearby mountain where he always saw Arctur fly off to when he was done feeding them someone. As they trudged up the mountain, the forest began to clear, although it was difficult for some to climb over the rocky terrain.

Chris shielded his eyes from whatever light source the dimension had, and flew up some fifty feet in the area to scout what was ahead. It was more of the same—thinning trees and growing rocks. However, a few miles ahead was what looked to a large observatory.

“Hey, I think I see where Aeon is probably hiding out?” He floated down to look at Damian and Lian who had both turned around to hear a report. “It’s this big building, there’s like, a dome near the front and there seem to be open walls behind it. I couldn’t really see though; the dome was pretty huge.”

Lian nodded. “At least we know we’re on the right track. Irey?”

The redhead perked up. “Yeah?”

“Can you run and see what the rest of the building looks like?”

They saw a brief grin before a huge dust cloud was kicked up, and five seconds later Irey came back, her grin gone.

“What is it, West,” Damian demanded

Irey waved her hands all around as she spoke. “It was like, ya know, a colosseum or something! There were stands and weapons and barred cells and sand and dried blood on the floor and all that stuff? I think I actually saw Aeon, he was sitting in what would be, like, the emperor’s seat, right? That one box all by itself.”

“So, will we have to fight each other, or will we have to fight him, or some creature of his?” Sin mused, an intense look on her face.

“Excuse me, but, I have a possible solution.” Rani stepped forward and held up the device she picked at the weapon’s pit. “This causes intense electromagnetic pulses strong enough to cause even time travelling tech from later centuries to short out. Aeon’s powers all seem to come from technology, so if we use this at the right time, someone will be able to just knock him out easily. He seems pretty weak. All it needs is a metal stand to sit on.”

Damian cross his arms. “Why didn’t you mention this sooner?”

Rani shrugged. “Didn’t know if I could get it working. It broke when it was tossed into the pile.”

“But, it’s good that we have this now,” Lian intervened. “I think that, when we get in there, if Chris and Irey distract him to allow Rani to find what she needs, and then Sin or Damian can go in and knock him out, we should be set to go.”

“But what about going home?”

Lian paused as she thought about Milagro’s question.

“I can help on that too,” Rani added. “Once the pulse wears off and the technology comes back online, I can use it to get everyone home.”

“Really? Well, that’s great, Rani, thanks.” Lian gave a genuine grin to the taller girl, who shrugged awkwardly at the thanks. “Well, we all know what to do right? Let’s go.”

So, they continued, a fierce determination growing in all of them. None of them had really appreciated being kidnapped and forced into survival in a strange dimension, and several would like payback on the man who brought them here.

The door to the observatory was open. The group edged cautiously in, all senses on high alert in case Aeon attacked them here. But nothing happened as they moved further into the building.

Observatory did seem to be the right assessment of the building, with an added museum and lab near the front. They walked between pedestals holding mutated plant experiments and fried motherboards, and peered into rooms holding what seemed to be seismic activity sensors and telescopes. Obviously, this was where Arctur and Aeon did all their science experiments, and worked on their tech, a regular mad scientist lab.

“Okay,” Lian paused as they were almost through, “Rani, you and Chris can work on getting one of those podiums out of the ground to put the EMP on. When it’s ready, send Chris ahead. The rest of us will already be in the colosseum.”

She hesitated, then turned to Milagro who began to cross her arms and frown at Lian’s expression.

“What?” Milagro glared.

“Just stay in the back, okay?” Lian pushed a strand of hair behind her ear uncomfortably. “You don’t have any training, at least right now, and no powers, so you need to be careful, alright?”

Milagro huffed but nodded anyways.

Lian looked at the other kids. She gave a small grin. “Ready to leave?”

Damian scoffed. “Finally.”

They left the observatory, leaving Rani and Chris to try to grab one of the pedestals, and walked into the colosseum. As Iris had said before, Aeon was lounging at the other end, one leg over his knee, staring expectantly from the main box. When they walked in, a smirk began to form. He didn’t say anything, but raised his chin and snapped his fingers.

Immediately, the sand began to swirl up and solidify into the shape of three lions. The kids, all with their weapons at ready, prepared for the attack. The first lion roared, making no noise but spitting sand out of its mouth, and all three began to charge.

Irey moved first.

“Here, kitty, kitty!” she laughed as she ran circles around the closest lion. The sand that made up the feline lost cohesion in the whirlwind, and the lions body began to disintegrate into ordinary particles. Iris skidded to a halt grinning as sand fell back to the ground, but as the piles got bigger, it began to move and reform.

Irey pouted. “Ah, phooey.”

Meanwhile, the others were trying to hold ground against the other two lions. None of their weapons, meant for flesh or metal, were very effective against loose sand. Every swipe of a knife or sword led to some sand being displaced, but it would just as quickly reform.

“We’re not getting anywhere,” Lian panted, pointing an arrow at one of the lions, and letting it fly. It went right through the lion, causing it to stumble only for a second.

“No shit.” Damian was at the front, a sword slashing through the lions paws every time they got close. “If I had my utility belt, I could use one of the glue pellets in order to stick the sand together, but Aeon neglected to bring it with me.”

Lian dodged a swipe with a roll. “I have 2 trick arrows here, but I have no idea what they do.”

“Try them.” Sin was standing next to Milagro, knives out, watching as the lions circled them. “Could be useful.”

Lian nodded. “Lure them so they’re next to each other, and I’ll fire them then.”

Sin leaped from her place next to Milagro, and landed in front of one of the lions. She darted forward, swiping at its chest with one knife, jumped away and slashed its side with her other knife. It roared, spewing sand everywhere, and Sin ran to where Damian was dodging the other lion, Sin’s lion following her path.

Lian glanced at where Iris was fighting with the third lion, and saw Irey was continuing her whirlwinds. She was creating them with her arms now, blowing the sand into the stadium’s seats which was causing the lion to take longer to reform. She turned back, knowing Irey could handle that one for a bit longer, and picked one of the two trick arrows

There had been other trick arrows in the pit surprisingly, but all of those had looked like just picking them up could cause them to break, so she had left them. The arrows weren’t made and labelled like the arrows her family had. She knew the telling signs for what each did on those arrows, but these were a complete mystery. But, Lian had no choice but to draw the first arrow and let it loose.

It soared through the air and landed right between the lions. The second it hit the ground a large explosion lit up the stadium in a tall column, and seconds later, the kids were pushed back by the sound wave it generated.

Inside the observatory, Rani and Chris looked up from where they were almost finished with setting up the EMP. The whole building shook from the force of the wave, and Chris dug his heels into the ground to keep the EMP on the pedestal they had picked.

While most of the pedestals had seemed to be made of stone, one had been made of metal. It also had had a metal case bolted onto the top. They hadn’t known what was under the case, but there was no other metal base that they could find, and had decided it was worth the risk.

Luckily, they didn’t die. Whatever plant had been inside immediately shriveled up and died the second it came into contact with the air. Rani brushed it aside and looked at Chris.

“We should bring it further to the front, just in case,” she explained, holding the EMP close.

Chris nodded. “Okay, let’s see if I can… pick… this… up!”

He had grabbed the base of the pedestal and heaved as he spoke, and on the last word, both kids cringed at the sound of tearing metal. Chris stumbled back a bit, but held it steady. Rani lightly pushed him to the front, guiding him to where she thought it would be best to set it down. She had just been about to put the EMP on the pedestal when the explosion happened.

“I don’t want to know.” Rani said grimly. “You should probably go, I can finish this.”

Chris nodded and flew quickly out to the colosseum.

Rani set the box on the metal stand and it immediately began to whirr to life. It stretched upwards, made a clicking sound and stopped, then an area near the bottom opened up and thrust several claw-like grips out and into the metal base.

Rani quickly brushed off some dirt and dust that had settled on the inside, and ran her finger around the top three times causing the area where the claws had shot out to turn blue. She pressed her thumb into the blue glow, and ducked as the pulse erupted erratically from the box.

Aeon had only just gotten onto his feet in anger when Chris flew into him, pushing the villain out of his box and into the seats behind him. As Aeon groaned in pain, Chris stared down at him then looked over his shoulder. The other kids were getting to their feet, and luckily, the lions hadn’t reformed yet.

He heard Lian begin to call out a question, but she was interrupted by the noise of loud static as the pulse hit and all the electricity in the colosseum began to short out.

“No,” came a strangled voice behind Chris. Aeon began to struggle to his feet, a manic expression on his face as he smashed unsuccessfully at buttons on a panel on his forearm. “This isn’t how it’s supposed to go! I’m supposed to win!”

He tried to stagger towards Chris, but the super boy lightly kicked him away. Aeon was thrown back into the crater he had just crawled out of, and his head lulled back, unconscious.

After checking Aeon really was out cold, Chris flew back to the group, as Rani came out of the observatory.

Damian crossed his arms and scoffed. “That’s it? Aeon was pathetic.”

Lian laughed. “We should be glad he was easy to beat.”

“Speaking of beat,” Irey ambled over, dragging her feet, “you know what I—hey what’s that?”

Iris pointed up at the opening of the colosseum, and they all followed her line of sight. Up at the opening, a small green blur was flying quickly in circles. Milagro shoved her hands into her pocket and brought out two halves of a sphere.

“Well, I guess we didn’t need to wait for the, uh, Guardians….”

Milagro trailed off as the ring came to a halt in front of her.

**_Milagro Reyes of Earth. You have the ability to overcome great fear. Welcome to the Green Lantern Corps._ **

She was speechless as the ring put itself on her, covering the girl in a bright green light. When it subsided, Milagro looked down wordlessly at the default Green Lantern uniform she was now wearing.

The rest of the group looked as shocked as Milagro.

“Well, that’s— “Lian started, only to be interrupted by a whirring noise. The kids raised their weapons, prepared in case one of Aeon’s weapons was already coming online, but instead it was a clear sphere that was appearing several yards away.

The Time sphere had barely settled for a second before a red blur shot out of it, and picked Iris up in a bear hug.

“We found you!”


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm doneeeeeee. Thank you to everyone who's read, reviewed, kudos'd, and bookmarked! I have at least one more fic in this universe to publish (it's almost completely done just one fight scene left to write. It's about Jai West and why he's not with this team!), and ideas for others but who knows if I'll ever write them :')

Chapter 5  
_Aeon’s Pocket Dimension  
July 6, 2015_

There was a moment of perfect silence, and then the colosseum was filled with the sounds of joy and laughter. The parents rushed out of the time sphere to where the children stood, stock still at the sudden shock of seeing their parents.

There was many a happy reunion. Following Flash’s example, Clark picked Chris up in a bear hug, which Chris returned enthusiastically. Dick grinned at Damian from under his cowl; his hands rested on the boy’s shoulders, after releasing him from a hug. Roy, Lian, Dinah, Sin, and Oliver seemed to be having a family group hug. Rani walked to the open door of the time sphere and was patted affectionately on the back by Rip Hunter.

Chris was grinning and had his arms around his dad’s neck. “How’d you find us?”

Clark smiled back at his son as he began to walk them back to the time sphere. “It was tough. There was a surprising lack of people able to pick up on where this dimension was.”

“I knew this wasn’t Earth,” Chris muttered to himself as he watched everyone squeeze into the time sphere. It was a tight fit, but the door closed and they disappeared into the rainbow ether of the time stream.

-x-x-x-

Milagro was first one they dropped off as she was the only one without a guardian in the vessel. The time sphere materialized in her backyard and not a second after the door to the vessel opened, her parents and brother raced out of the house. Milagro was immediately crushed into a group hug, but as the sphere dematerialized, the happy shouting seemed to turn harsher.

With Milagro safe at her house, Rip set the sphere down in Star City, and shooed everyone except Rani out of the time sphere, complaining about overcrowding. He waved off any thanks, and after another ruffle to Rani’s hair, the two disappeared to who knows when.

After some small chatting, Superman and son waved goodbye and took flight to Metropolis. When they got there, they were greeted by a relieved Lois holding Chinese takeout.

Flash and Impulse left next, with Irey cheekily challenging her dad to a race, and they were gone in a blast of dust and a trail of lightning. Arriving in Keystone didn’t take long, and soon Iris and Jai were babbling excitedly about the events of her kidnapping.

Roy showed some hospitality, and invited Dick and Damian to dinner, but at Damian’s quiet scoff Dick declined, and the two used a nearby teleport to head back to Gotham. Arriving at the Batcave, Damian was greeted by his father’s hand on his shoulder and a smile.

And with that, the Arrow family noisily and happily made their way back to the Queen mansion, where they picked up Connor and Mia, and left to go celebrate at dinner, before heading off to patrol for the night.

-x-x-x-

_Metropolis, Delaware_

_July 11, 2016_

A green blur flew somewhat unsteadily through the city, cautiously weaving between sky scrapers before setting down on top of the Daily Planet building.

Milagro threw her arms open wide with a grin. “Ta-da! I’m here!”

Damian, in his Robin uniform, snorted from where he was standing with his arms crossed in the shadow of the giant globe. “Took you long enough. You’re last.”

Milagro smile turned upside down but before she could argue, Lian, dressed in red with a domino mask and arrows, stepped in.

“Hey, no fighting! We all know why we’re here, and what we all want to do.” She turned to Milagro. “Did you work out the thing with your parents and brother?”

Milagro shrugged. “More or less. I’m going off to Oa for training until school starts, then I’m Earth-bound until I’m 18.”

Irey, dressed as Impulse, jumped up, her eyes gleaming behind her goggles. “Well, that’s great! You can be here with us until then!”

Milagro laughed. “Alright then, sure, that’s the bright side.”

Chris cleared his throat, looking distinctly uncomfortable in the tight uniform. “So, about why I asked you guys here. There’s a thing happening with kids here and…” He trailed off, his nervousness increasing with each word, but when he glanced down and caught sight of the S on his chest, he seemed to regain some nerve. “And I was thinking that we worked pretty well together last week, and that we could be, you know, a team, and solve the mystery.”

While Damian looked aloof, Lian, Irey, Milagro, Sin, and Rani all were smiling at the idea of being a team.

Irey zoomed over to Chris and put her arm over his shoulder, startling him. “I have a name for us, since, you know, Teen Titans is taken, but this one isn’t, so how about Young Justice? Because, we’re young and we’re just us! Get it? Get it? Bart told me that one!”

She grinned at the exasperated noises from the others.

Lian laughed though. “That was a terrible pun, but why not.” She looked at the others and put her hands on her hips. “Let’s go, Young Justice!”


End file.
